As energy demands increase, the search for alternative energy sources to generate electricity, as well as improving existing methods to maximize efficiency, continues. In addition, greater attention to improving efficiency of all processes and reducing the amount of energy that is wasted or unused is needed. In many industries such as the ceramic, cement, metallurgical, paper and pulp, food and beverage, and oil refining industries, process heat containing significant amounts of energy is vented and lost to the environment.